


Top of the World

by Loriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: Sebastian Moran is a lot of things, a gambler, an alcoholic, an ex colonel, and a stripper. Though he doesn’t have any complaints, it's good money and he likes the attention. When he catches the interests of a wealthy businessman who seems to know a bit too much about him, his whole life seems to change. However, in the end, he wouldn’t have it any other way.**Sheriarty has yet to be brought up in the fic, when it does I will remove this label**





	1. The Mysterious Client

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fic I'm posting. So it may not be tagged correctly. It's rated E for later chapters, and Sherlock/Sheriarty is tagged due to later chapters where Sherlock will be brought into the story.

It may not have been a job that people hope to have, and he most definitely got his share of glares and sneers from those who discovered what he did. However, Sebastian Moran loved every second of his job. During the day he lived a fairly quiet life, then again, with a nocturnal job, one tends to sleep their days away. So of course it was mostly calm, but on the nights he worked he was known as Basher, the sexy promiscuous ex-military colonel who had all who watched him wrapped around his finger. He craved the rush of the stage, the men and occasional women who drooled at the edge of the stage, throwing their money at him. Money he would soon double due to his gambling addiction.

Tonight was like any other night as he walked on the stage in his camo trousers and white shirt, not that they would be on for long. He had perfected ripping them off, which would always increase the cheers, and more importantly, the money. His eyes scanned the crowd; he had learned to read exactly the clientele he wanted, the ones who would pay for the lap dances, and the much more expensive “one-on-one” time.

This night, while scanning the crowd, one man seemed to catch his attention. His face remained serious, almost business-like. His eyes glances over his business suit, it looked expensive and Sebastian couldn’t help but imagine how the material would feel while straddling the man for a lap dance.

The man must have noticed Sebastian staring because his eyes narrowed at him, causing Sebastian to feel flustered. In all the years he had been doing this, it had been ages since he felt like this one stage. He tried his best to gather himself again, looking at any and every other patron in the club, but no one was nearly as fascinating to him as the uninterested man in the suit. The simple four minute song seemed to last an eternity as he did his best to not look over at the man.

As he did his bow and gathered his clothes, he took one last glance into the audience, but the man was already gone. His smile faltered for a moment before giving everyone his signature smirk and a wink as he sauntered off the stage.

“And just what the hell was that?” The owner came barging in. “I pay you to shake your ass, not to stare at my customers.”

Had he really been staring that bad? He could have sworn he was not staring and definitely dancing the whole time.

“He came up to me asking your name. I swear to god, if I get a complaint online about this.”

“Then it will be the first complain anyone has ever had about me.” He sighed and stood up, towering over his boss. “Face it, I’m the best man you’ve got, and you may hate me, but I’m damn good at what I do.” He grinned, “Now if you don’t mind, I have a few more hundred pounds to make tonight.”

Sure, many people feel their bosses are idiots, but Sebastian KNEW his was. If it wasn’t for the time he himself had put into this club, and the regulars he had grown to enjoy, he would have been long gone. Perhaps one day he would leave and make his own business, but for now, he left his dressing room, his boss still yelling some nonsense at him. He stepped back on the stage, pushing the thought of the sexy man in a suit out of his head.

Several nights had passed and there was still no sign of the man in the suit. After a couple weeks, he finally stopped thinking about him and looking for him. Maybe he had angered the man somehow. Or, perhaps, maybe the man did find his performance boring and chose not to return. Or, even more likely, he may have just been one of the many people who come in once, and then are never seen again. They get that little fix of curiosity and that’s all they need. He was getting ready for his first dance when his boss came back.

“You have a private dance tonight after you get off stage.” He grumbled.

“Oh? And why didn’t I know this earlier? This stuff is supposed to be planned out well in advance.”

“It was a last minute booking, and he paid extra. Now cut the bullshit and do what I pay you to do. He will be waiting in room 2.”

Sebastian smiled to himself as he finished getting ready. It was always a good night if he had a private dance. Sure some men tried dot get more out of it, but the extra money was always welcomed.

After his dance, he put back on his camo trousers and made his way to the room. As he opened the door and looked in to see who would possibly pay extra for a last minute booking, he felt his stomach twist and his whole body grow hotter. Sitting there, right in front of him, and as sexy as ever, was the man in the suit.


	2. The Dance

He looked so calm, almost bored as he sat in the middle of the room. Sebastian took a deep breath as he stepped closer.

“I usually have more time to prepare for this, and I usually don’t do last minute bookings.”

“And yet, here you are.” The man’s voice was surprisingly much softer than he had expected, and oh god, that smooth Irish accent caused his heart to pound even harder. No, he could do this. Sebastian “Basher” Moran was a professional and he could contain himself. He picked up a small remote at the door side table and turned up the music. He walked over to the man and circled him in the chair. His fingers finally getting to touch the soft fabric of his suit as they ran across his shoulders. “Business man?” He mused, causing a grin to stretch on the other’s face.

“Something like that. Now, Basher, darling.” He leaned in a bit closer, “Daddy paid very well for this dance.”

Sebastian froze a moment, sure some men had their little fetishes, and he wasn’t one to judge at all, but it was still enough to catch him off guard. However, if that’s what made him happy, fuck it. He put back on a smile and started moving to the music. He let his fingers trace down his whole body, making sure to accent each one of his abs as he rolled his body. The man must have enjoyed it, because he relaxed back into his chair again.

Sebastian was giving him his best moves. It drove Sebastian crazy how the man seemed to stay so calm and collected the entire time. He did all he could to try and read the man while he continued his dance. He usually was very good at it, trying to read what he could do to get the best tip.

Those big brown eyes stayed on Sebastian and he had never felt so exposed. Even as he started to take off his shirt he could feel the man already a step ahead of him. He wasn’t even out of his camo trousers and he already felt naked. The man in the suit seemed to know this and grinned. The grin sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine.

He took a deep breath and began to strip his trousers. He ran his hands down his torso once again. It was an old routine that he had chosen, one long since retired, but who said that old meant bad. It was a simple enough routine as he danced along, teasing the man by pulling his trousers down just to expose the trail of hair leading under his pants, but then let them come back up into place. He felt as if those deep brown eyes to devouring him, and he knew he may never feel this level of excitement while dancing again.

He finally ended the teasing by letting his trousers fall to the floor and he kicked them aside. He was down to his small black pants and finally moved forward to the man. He slipped into his lap taking in just how soft the fabric was against his thighs, even better than he had imagined.

Maybe it was unprofessional, but Sebastian had done this enough to recognize a hard-on when he felt one, and much to his disappointment, he felt nothing. He was use to clients’ hard cocks rubbing against him while he danced on them, and in that moment he missed it. Was he doing something wrong? Did the man expect him to be better? He bit back his frustration and continued. He ran his fingers along the silk tie that was patterned with small skulls, his hips moving in way he saved for only his sexual partners.

This was no longer just about pleasing the client enough for a nice tip. It was now Sebastian’s goal to turn this man on, and he wasn’t going to stop till he succeeded.

The man must have realized, at least partially what Sebastian was doing, because a small smirk appeared on his lips. Those perfect lips that Sebastian now wondered how they would feel stretched around a very needy part of his own body.

Sebastian licked his own lips as he grinded down against his client. Before long the music had ended and another song began.

“It’s been wonderful, dear, but daddy only paid for one song…. This time.”

Sebastian reluctantly slid off his lap, knowing his boss would have an absolute melt down if Sebastian gave the man a free song. He began to gather his clothes quietly.

“Don’t worry, you did well, and you will definitely see me again, Moran.”

And with that, the man had slipped out the door, leaving a large stack of 100s on the side table. Sebastian picked up the money, completely in awe. He had never been given this much before, by anyone. Then a new sinking feeling appeared. The name that came from those perfect lips was his REAL name.

“W-wait!” He struggled with his trousers as he rushed out of the room. The man was nowhere to be seen. How did he know his name? Sebastian had always been extremely careful to keep his personal life just that, personal. And this random stranger knew his name. His brain was still rattling when he was changing and as he went out to perform the last number of the night, he just couldn’t get his mind off this mysterious man who knew far too much.


	3. The Likely Encounter

It had been a long night in a series of very long nights. The excitement of living out a fantasy that he had had for a few weeks mixed with the nervousness of a man who seemed to know more than Sebastian would have liked about him was really doing its toll on his mind. However, he wanted to see the man again. The dance had only fueled a fire in him. He wasn’t one to develop school boy crushes, and yet, here he was.

He put his tips in his wallet and headed out to his car. His mind racing so fast he could barely keep up with it. Perhaps he could just stop in at the bar down the street to try and clear his mind. He hadn’t worked the past few days, but maybe this night would be different. Then again, his favourite whiskey was waiting for him at home; it seemed to take the edge off a bit. He decided to just keep with his recent routine.

He was pulled out of his planning at the silhouette of a man at his car. His hand immediately went for his pistol, he never went anywhere without it, and was damn good at keeping it a secret. “Hey! The fuck are you doing?” He called out, hoping to catch him off guard, but the man didn’t move. He just remained leaning against his car.

Sebastian’s blood began to boil as he pulled his pistol out and continued to move closer. The closer he got, the more familiar the figure seemed to be. By the time he reached the car his pistol was safely secured once again.

“I decided I would like a second dance.” The familiar voice purred.

“How did you know my name?” Sebastian asked, moving a bit closer to the man who was blocking the door.

He waved him off. “It’s unimportant for now.” He said, stepping away to the passenger side. “Now, am I going to get a second dance? I can only assume you’d be even more enjoyable without all the silly rules of this place.”

Sebastian unlocked his own door. “Will you at least tell me who you are?” He asked as he opened the door.

The man raised his eyebrow, obviously not amused at how difficult Sebastian was. “Should I just leave now?” The sexy purr of his voice had vanished and was replaced with a dull drone voice. He looked down when he heard the clock of his door unlocking and slipped in. “Good boy.”

To say the car ride was tense would have been an understatement. Sebastian never took men form the club back to his apartment. That was something he saved for men from the few bards that he frequented. His fist gripped the steering wheel tight. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the hand that was gently rubbing his thigh. He swallowed hard, his throat going dry. Why did this man have such an effect on him?

He pulled up to his flat and the man grinned. “Oh, I feel honored, your actual homes, not some cheap hotel.”

Sebastian let out a small laugh. “Thought since you already knew my name, what the hell.” He led them to the door.

Sebastian kept a fairly clean home. “You you want a drink?” He asked, going into the kitchen to make him a drink. The man followed, taking in his surroundings.

“I think I’ll have the same.” He leaned against the counter as close to Sebastian as he could get.

Sebastian smiled as he fixed them both whiskeys. He took a rather large gulp of his own. “So can I at least get a name?”

The other man, sipping lightly on his, looked up, returning Sebastian’s smile. “I suppose.” He took another small sip. “Richard… or Rich, which I prefer.

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. Rich, it was such a simple name, and there was no way for him to even guess if it was really his name or not. “So, Rich, do you always hunt down strippers’ information and then come back to their flats?”

“Only when they interest me.”

Sebastian grinned. “Oh yeah? I interest you?” He had always been one to love praise, especially when it came from someone as sexy as the man in front of him.

Rich nodded slightly as he sipped on his whiskey. “Oh yes. There is a great deal I’m interested in. However, we can save that interview for a later date. Right now, I believe you still owe me a dance. I am not a patient man.” He set his glass down. It was amazing how intimidating Rich could actually be.

“Right.” Sebastian nodded, “come this way.” He had a million questions he wanted to ask, but if he wasn’t in the mood to ask questions himself, he surely wouldn’t be in the mood to answer any. Though right now, Sebastian also had something in mind that was far better than some stupid questions.

Once they reached the bedroom, Rich say down on the bed and looked up. “I’m waiting.”

Sebastian stepped over to him, hesitant at first, but leaned down to guide Rich to lie down. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and his whole body froze. “Wh-what?”

“Dance.” Was all he said, using his hand to push him back up to standing. Sebastian stood there, confused and embarrassed. Did Rich really come here for just a stupid free dance from him? Of all the reasons to be used, the thought of being used for just free stupid lap dances frustrated him.

“If you are a good boy, daddy may give you a treat.” Rich continued.

A smirk twitched on Sebastian’s lips as he heard Rich refer to himself as “daddy” again. “Not exactly how I’d picture someone who calls himself daddy.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I like surprises.”

“Dance.”

“I have no music.”

“I don’t care.”

It seemed as if Rich enjoyed seeing Sebastian unsure of himself. With music, Sebastian could dominate the room, command every man to him. However, with the music gone, he could hear every swish of fabric, every breath, every swallow he swore he could hear his own heart beating. He felt exposed and nervous.

He started to dance, the room absolutely silent. He did what he could to imagine the club, the music, however nothing he did made him less nervous. He felt new again, like he did years ago when he first stepped out on the stage, and he liked it.

Rich obviously seemed to be enjoying it as well. His eyes locked on Sebastian’s every move as he removed his clothes. He hadn’t had someone ever watch him with such intensity. He felt like prey, dancing straight into the lion’s mouth.

As he slid into Rich’s lap, he leaned to his ear. “You know, we could get you out of this suit and have a very nice dance.”

Rich smiled and Sebastian felt a soft hand running along his sides. “Oh Tiger, I don’t think you could handle me if we…. Danced.”

“I’m a big boy, I’m pretty sure I can handle you.” He grinned, shivering at the touches. The light touches grew sharp as he felt Rich’s nails dig into his sides, not badly, but enough to sever as a warning.”

“You may find out you can’t… if you’re lucky.” Rich’s voice flowed, somehow still so smooth and calm, and yet the warning tone caused Sebastian to freeze for a moment.

Rich must have noticed because his grip softened again. “Go on.” He commanded.

Sebastian would have been a fool to stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been a few weeks since I've updated. Things have been going a bit rough for me. Everything is doing much better now though, so no worries. :)


	4. The Irish Tease

The grinding of their hips was driving Sebastian absolutely mad. The dance had ended almost as soon as Sebastian moved to his lap. The usually composed Rich made a soft moan as Sebastian rolled his hips.

That one small moan and Sebastian had thought he was in heaven. To see someone like Rich falling apart was beautiful. Rich’s hands trailed along his back and down to grip his ass.

Sebastian’s breath hitched as he felt the soft hands sliding over his rear. Sure, he had dealt with overly handsy clients at the club, but this was far different. From the moment he saw Rich he had dreamed about those gorgeous hands sliding over his body.

That small hitch of Sebastian’s caused a sly grin to stretch across Rich’s face. He gave his firm ass a small slap, taking in the small gasp that came from the larger man.

Sebastian was riding Rich’s lap, grinding against him and the best part, he was getting off to it. The last time he had enjoyed something like this this much was during his early years in the military.

Rich seemed to be enjoying it too. His expression seemed softer and he licked over his lower lip before biting it.

Those lips drove Sebastian mad. He wanted to kiss him, feel his moans vibrate against his own. But, in the end this man was still a client. Sure, a client that Sebastian had every plan to fuck silly, but kissing would just seem far too intimate.

Sebastian was in pure heaven, sex with anyone was fun, but to be able to enjoy something that you’ve fantasized about, it takes it to a whole new level. It was already exceeding expectations and they were not even fucking yet. He let his arms rest on Rich’s shoulders as he continued to roll his hips slowly. Until he felt firm hands stop him. He gave the man a confused look that was met with a smile.

“The song has ended.” Rich smirked.

“There wasn’t any music.”

“It actually has been about three.”

That cleared up none of the confusion because there was definitely no music. Sebastian continued to blankly stare at him.

“You did well, Tiger. It’s why I let you keep going after the song.” He patted his cheek.

“There was no music.”

“Well no, but given that your routine music is about, oh I’d say, five minutes, and it’s been fifteen.”

Had it really only been fifteen minutes?

“Aw, don’t give me that look. I have a complex mind. I can easily enjoy this and still keep up with the time.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“It’s alright. I really don’t expect you to.”

“So…. Are we actually going to fuck, or what?”

This caused Rich to laugh out. “Oh you are absolutely adorable. Where would the fun be if we did that now?”

“Well for starters, sex is pretty fun.” Sebastian responded with a mixture of frustration and his still unanswered confusion.

“Yes, but you, above others, should know that the buildup…” He ran his fingers down his chest. “The tease makes it even better.” He stopped just above Sebastian’s naval. “That’s where the fun is.” He fingers moved along a rather deep scar on his stomach, an old stab wound.

Not many strippers could strut out on stage while sporting even half the scars that Sebastian had, but with the bad boy, soldier persona, he pulled it off well. In this very moment, with Rich’s fingers moving over the harsh marks in his skin, Sebastian had grown far more self conscious of them.

“How did you know my name?” He finally asked, breaking the silence, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m very careful when it comes to my personal life.”

“Yes, yes you are. But nothing is ever really a secret, not really.”

“So you are some kind of stalker.”

“I suppose that is how it comes off. Does that scare you?”

“No.” Though he did shift slightly in the man’s lap. Every instinct in his body told him to kick the man out and ban him from the club. Yes, he didn’t want to. He wanted more. Maybe it’s because Rich is hot, maybe it’s because he felt that he could defend himself easily from the smaller man.

Rich grinned a grin that caused a chill to run through Sebastian. “Oh such a good boy. Now hop up. Daddy has business to attend to. “

Sebastian moved off without hesitation, causing the grin to widen on Rich’s face. “It’s almost 4 in the morning, what kind of business do you work at?”

He stood up and straightened out his suit and fixed his hair. “I’m my own boss.  Work never rests.” He walked over to Sebastian. He gestured for him to lean down, which Sebastian once again obeyed. Rich kissed his cheek gently. “You’ll see me again, Tiger. Don’t you worry about that. Believe me, I’m far from done with you.” He ran his hand over the spot on his cheek that he kissed as Sebastian swallowed hard.

“Good.” He nodded to him, causing Rich to chuckle as he let himself out of the flat, slipping into a solid black car.

Sebastian sat quietly on his bed, replying the entire night over and over again. He eventually grabbed his laptop. Like Rich had said, nothing is ever a secret, and Sebastian had some research to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been a while since I posted. I've had a lot going on in my real life, and even with having it already typed up, I just haven't felt even up to posting the fic at all. But I'm hoping that things are getting better now. And I apologize for how long it took he to put up a new chapter. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	5. It's Definitely Research

The sun was coming up and all Sebastian had achieved so far was drinking a pot and a half of coffee. With so little info on Rich, it was practically impossible for him to figure out who this man really was. How had he found this info on Sebastian? Obviously it couldn’t have just been Google.

Another couple cups of coffee and he finally decided to give up. This search was useless and now he was battling the feeling of being so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, and being so jittery he couldn’t even think of going to sleep.

He decided to watch some crap telly till the caffeine wore off. Passing out on the sofa is definitely better than no sleep at all. He started to mindlessly flip through the channels. Nothing good was ever on this early, just the occasional infomercial, trying to sell you something you don’t need, or a kid’s program.  
He was just about to give up when he heard a familiar voice. “Hello.” He paused, staring at the screen in disbelief. “Are you ready for the story?”

Sebastian continued to just stare at the screen, absolutely stunned. Surely he had fallen asleep and this was just some very weird and kind of disturbing dream. He knew the patrons who stepped into the club came from many different backgrounds, from doctors to lawyers, to quiet librarians, men and women, gay and straight and everything in between. But, for some reason he couldn’t imagine the smooth and calm Irish man in an expensive business suit being this cheerful man in a cardigan reading fairy tales to children.

He watched the entire episode, still not believing his eyes. And then there it was, right in the credits. “Richard Brook.” He smiled to himself and pulled out his laptop, searching for the name. Head shots, biographies and videos began to pop up. He even found a message board with a group of moms discussing how gorgeous he was. All his information was right in front of him. Well, most of his information. He still had zero idea where to find him or how to contact him. He did find an email, but he assumed maybe that went through an agent, and an email saying, “Oh hey, I’m that stripper you went home with, just wanting to see if you’d like to have dinner, or a casual fuck.” Wouldn’t go over too well.

Though Rich had said he would see him again. The ball was completely in his court and there was nothing Sebastian could do about it. He hated this. At the club, and usually in life, Sebastian has been in control. Even at his low points, he still felt he had some level of control. Now he just had to wait and hope that Rich would walk into the club, or even knock on his door sometime.

After gathering all he could on Rich his body finally gave in to sleep. His dreams were invaded by Rich. The cheerful character from television twisted with the cold and confident man from the club. It just didn’t make sense, especially in his dream.

By the time he woke up, it was already the afternoon. The TV was still on the channel for children, playing some weird show that was far too colorful and musical. He turned if off in disgust and decided tonight would be a good night to go out and drink. Then again, any night he was off from work was a good night to go out drinking.  
When he finished getting ready, it was starting to get dark out. Sebastian had never cared about his looks all too much until he started at the club. Now, not only was his appearance the main source of his income, it was also a good source of his pride.

His favorite bar was just a couple blocks away from his flat. When he got there, it was already quite busy. He slipped over to his usual spot. With a happy smile, the bartender made him a shot and slid it to him.

“Been a while, Moran. Thought you had abandoned us.”

Sebastian laughed and downed the shot. “That’s not going to happen, till someone makes a bar in my flat. Keep ‘em coming.”

“May have to remember that. Maybe I’ll open that one up myself. I’ve thought about expanding the business.” He joked.

They laughed together while Sebastian took another shot that was soon replaced with another.

It was several shots in before he noticed the petite brunette sitting a little bit too close. He couldn’t help but compare the young man to Rich. Maybe if he drank a bit more he could just take this guy home and pretend it was Rich. He downed his last shot and gave the guy a smile.

“I’m not that ugly.” He boy laughed, nodding toward the now empty shot glass.

“Oh? No you certainly are not. But this is damn good.” Sebastian smirked.

“I’m sure I’m far better.”

“I’d love to find out.”

The young man grinned and stood up, leading the way to the restroom. Sebastian didn’t need any other hints. He stood up a moment later and followed him.  
He was waiting for him in the last stall. Once he stepped in, he pushed the young man against the door, closing it. This wasn’t the first time he got a quickie in the restroom, and it probably would be the last. He ran his thumb over the man’s lower lip. They were full, and a bit pouty, obviously forcing himself to have the bit of pout. He saw it plenty at the club. The younger, slimmer dancers, the men loved imaging what those lips could do, and when it came to young hot men in the bar, Sebastian thought just the same.  
The guy got the hint and moved them around. This time it was Sebastian’s turn to be pressed against the door. He knelt down in front of Sebastian. Oh, so it was going to be an easy night. As he started to work on his trousers, Sebastian couldn’t help but imagine Rich. And at this angle, it worked. It didn’t matter that this guy had green eyes… or were they blue? Either way, all Sebastian thought of were Rich’s deep brown eyes that could bore straight through you.

Sebastian was pulled from his daydreams about Rich when he felt a hand stroking his now exposed cock. He made a small groan and leaned back against the door.  
“Been that long for you?” The guy teased, however Sebastian was not amused and the look on his face made that perfectly clear. “Only teasing.” He muttered.  
“Sure we could find a better use for that mouth.” Sebastian replied. The guy was starting to annoy him, but a blowjob was a blowjob, and after this he never had to see this guy again. Maybe just order him a “thank you” drink when he got back out in the bar.

He felt the familiar warmth of a mouth surrounding his cock. Oh it was good. It was very good, but in his mind he couldn’t help but wonder if Rich would be better. He slid his fingers through the short brown hair that had far too many cheap products in it. The more he tried to picture Rich, the more he was painfully aware that this wasn’t him. He man groaned as he took all of Sebastian in his mouth and Seb responded with a moan. He tried all he could to just push Rich out of his mind and enjoy the damn blowjob from a stranger.

The guy must have realized Sebastian wasn’t into it and pulled off. “Look, I can just go now. Sure there are plenty other guys who would like their dick sucked.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine.” He started to tuck himself back in. “It’s been a long day. It’s not you.” He responded, causing the man to scoff.

“Yeah, I know it’s not me.” He snapped back, wiping off his mouth. He pushed Sebastian out of the way and stormed out of the restroom.

Sebastian sighed and stepped out of the stall, stopping to wash his face. Though if a blowjob didn’t do the trick, cold water most certainly wouldn’t.

How was he so obsessed with Rich? He really did feel like a teen again with an annoying crush. No one else seemed good enough. He and Rich hadn’t even had sex, but he couldn’t picture anyone being better. He decided to just call it a night. He slipped out of the restroom and paid his tab, catching a glimpse of the young brunette already flirting up another man. He left the bar, the cold air outside like a punch to his face, and he decided to take the long drunken walk back home.


	6. Oh, How Romantic

Sebastian was starting to see a pattern with Rich. Perhaps filming took up a lot of his time. Who knows what all work may go into filming, maybe off days were rare. He continued to make excuse after excuse for while he didn’t see Rich night after night.

Each night he tried more and more to downplay his crush. He would tell himself he was just excited for a big tip, the Irish accent just did it for him, or even bring up the fact that sometimes a super hot man or even woman would come in and all the dancers would drool over them. That’s all it is, Rich was rich and hot… and Irish… that’s all.

Since his last off day was spent watching Rich on TV, he completely didn’t set the show to record, he decided perhaps he should run the errands he kept telling himself he would get to eventually. Besides it seemed there were no new episodes of “The Storyteller”, had he really watched a whole season and a half? Oh well, perhaps it was for the best, his fridge was almost completely empty.

He stepped out to call a cab, but before he even had the chance, a black car pulled up. A rather large man, though not as large as Sebastian, stepped out and opened the back door. “Mr. Moran, don’t make this difficult for yourself.”

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are.” Sebastian was on guard. Years of training coming back to him as he looked for weak points, escape routes, and was already playing multiple outcomes in his head.

“My boss wants to see you. Either you get in the car yourself, or we will put you in the car.” The man sighed. He seemed annoyed, of course, but the annoying didn’t seem to be directed entirely at Sebastian.

Something about this interested him, the unknown, and the possibility that this could lead somewhere dangerous. It had been a while since Sebastian got to fight someone. He gave a small nod, and to the annoyed man’s relief, Sebastian slid into the car without a fuss.

The ride was quiet, too quiet. Next to him was another muscular man. Sebastian eyed over him, “So, your boss seems to have a type.” He smirked, but the man gave no response. “Well, whoever you work for seems like such a pleasant man. You all seem so thrilled to work for him.” The man still showed no sign of anything. Whoever they are, they are trained damn well.

Sebastian’s nerves started to get the best of him. If the workers were like this, what could the boss be like? And why does he want to see Sebastian? Maybe if was a job offer, he did look quite similar to these other men. He could surely hold his own in a job like theirs. From the looks of them, they probably haven’t had to actually fight in some time; they were probably just for looks, for intimidation. His mind played out being offered a job by some pompous, snobby man. We he already had one of those, and at least he enjoyed his job, it was pretty decent money, and it kept him from living his life drunk in a gutter….. again. He smiled to himself as he played out the scenario of turning down whoever this asshole was, and watching him get upset because he didn’t get his way.

He was pulled out of this daydream when the car stopped, and after a moment the door opened. Sebastian stepped out and looked up at his destination. A restaurant, typical. He laughed to himself and looked at the driving who was still holding the door open for him.

“Going to walk me in?” He smiled back at him.

“Just go in. He’s waiting on you and he hates waiting.” The man grumbled back, slamming the door shut.

“And who do I ask for?”

“He said you can’t miss him. He said you’d know who he was when you walked in. Now fucking go.” He slipped into the driver’s seat again and drove off, leaving Sebastian confused and interested in front of the restaurant.

He could have just walked off, went back home, drank or even looked up more information on Rich, perhaps both. Though, something told him that if this man went through all this to get him here, he probably wouldn’t let him walk away anyway.

The restaurant was gorgeous, if not a bit overdone. If felt that the others there were just there to brag that they could afford it, and not so much about the food. He started to scan around; the man had said he would know who he was here for. So far, they all just looked like pretention snobs, but that’s when his eyes stopped. Of-fucking-course. Sitting at one of the smaller tables and sipping on wine, was Rich.

He finished his sip and grinned as Sebastian made his way to the table.

“Richard Brook.” Sebastian smiled as he sat down. “You know I don’t need all this fuss for a date. You could have just asked. His smile was still wide, because now he knew who Rich was.

He did seem a bit amused at hearing his last name, but didn’t mention it. “I thought a grand gesture would be appreciated.”

“I didn’t know a children’s show actor could afford stuff like this.”

“You’d be surprised what I can afford.”

“You said you were your own boss. So are you your own agent or something like that?”

“Something like that.” He took another sip of wine. “I do hope you don’t mind I already ordered a drink. I knew you’d arrive, but you can be so stubborn from what I’ve seen.”

“Normal people just send a text about having a date, not hiring men to pretend to be henchmen to make your date think they’re being kidnapped.”

“Oh, is that what normal people do?” Sebastian couldn’t tell if Rich was being sarcastic or amused. “I suppose I will have to take note of that. Wouldn’t want you to think I wasn’t…. normal.” Oh, it was definitely sarcasm then.

Sebastian was about to retort back when the waiter arrived to pour his drink and take their orders. After their orders were placed and the waiter was gone, the moment for a clever comeback was far over. “So why did you really do all this for a date?” He asked. “I don’t really care if you have loads of money.”

Rich gave a casual shrug. “I felt like it. I wanted to see your reaction.” He giggled, and Sebastian felt a chill run through him. “You should have seen your face, adorable.”

Their food came and Sebastian ate quietly. Rich, clearly, wasn’t a normal client turned date; he wasn’t a normal date if he was being honest with himself. He watched Rich casually eating. He seemed to just pick at his food without a care.

Rich sat his fork down with a sigh. “I thought you would enjoy the rush.” He responded. “Look at you, your blood pumping.” He smiled and Sebastian knew he was right. He likes to feel a sense of threat, and the unknown. Even if it just ended up with a date in a nice restaurant, for that small moment he felt an old familiar rush.

“So are you going to finally tell me how you found me and know all about me?”

“Now, now, Sebastian, darling, I think I’ve opened up enough for the day.” Sebastian was pretty disappointed in that answer, even if it was the one he expected.

“You’ve barely opened up at all.” He signed, picking at his own food.

“You’re cute when you’re pointing.” Rich chuckled, leaning forward. “Daddy likes his secrets...” He leaned back in his seat again. “Don’t worry, Tiger. I might tell you eventually, but it’s not important right now. Will you knowing actually help anything?”

Sebastian shrugged as he thought about it. “I suppose not.” There was no point in pushing it, if Rich didn’t want to tell, he obviously wasn’t going to tell.

“Good boy.” He smirked, his foot slowly rubbed Sebastian’s calf, moving up his leg.

The foot moving dangerously higher up his leg was already making his head spin. Rich must have noticed because Sebastian watched a sly grin stretch on his lips. He did all he could to keep relaxed and calm, but his breath caught when his foot was just inches from the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Something wrong, dear?”

“No… everything is fine.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

“You’ve been cutting that piece of steak for some time, love.”

Sebastian looked down at the cut piece of meat; his knife had been moving against the plate. He brought it to his lips just as he felt his foot brush over his crotch. He swallowed down a soft noise.

Rich seemed pretty pleased with himself. “May I have a taste?” He asked as innocently as one could when their foot is rubbing against their dates hardening cock.

Sebastian shifted in his seat as he cut off another small bit of steak and brought it to Rich’s lips. He took the bite, making a groan that was far too obscene for just a bite of steak. “Delicious.” He purred. He watched in awe as Rich swallowed the bite.

The rest of the date went fine, if Rich’s foot still distractingly rubbing his crotch, meant fine. Sebastian remained rather calm, much to Rich’s amusement. Though, to Sebastian it felt like he was barely keeping it together. Then again, he had always had a great poker face.

Once they finished, and the bill was paid. Rich finally moved his foot. “So, want to go back to my place?” Sebastian whispered.

“Let’s go for a walk, who knows, we could end up some place… private.”

Sebastian laughed. “You want to fuck in a park?”

Rich stood up from the table. “No, I want to lead you on while you follow me around like the cute little puppy that you are.” He leaned down and kissed his cheek. “And I know you will. Now come on, Tiger, Daddy doesn’t like waiting.”

Sebastian watched Rich walking off. Was Rich really just going to keep leading him on? Was this really not going to go anywhere? He groaned and stood up, hoping the product of Rich’s foot wasn’t too noticeable. He silently cursed Rich.

Just as Rich was going to the door, he turned and headed to the restroom without a word. That wasn’t odd, people go to the restroom all the time. Though when someone is following you, usually you let them know. Sebastian paused, debating following or waiting on him. He decided to follow. The door had already swung shut and he pushed it opened. Suddenly he was pulled in and pushed against the wall. “Thought we were going for a walk.”

“Oh this will be more fun.”

“So, no longer leading me on?”

“I gave it a shot, it started to bore me.”

“It was your idea.”

“Are you going to fuck me, or not?”

“Oh fuck yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Valentines to you all.   
> So this was meant to be posted Monday, but it's been a very rough week. I even debating posting this week or just waiting, and I decided to go ahead. I hope you all enjoy!


	7. Romance in a Stall

Sebastian’s hands lifted Rich, the man’s legs wrapped around him as he slammed through the stall door. Their lips never broke apart and Sebastian smiled against the kiss. Rich had wanted this too. He kissed down Rich’s neck, Rich responded with the most sinful moan. His lips relished on the soft porcelain skin, his teeth grazing over it. “You put one mark on my neck, Moran, and I will slice your throat and watch you bleed out on the bathroom floor.”

Sebastian responded with a growl. “I’d like to see you try. I’ll pin you to this fucking wall before you even get close.” He felt the heels of Rich’s expensive shoes dig into him and their lips crashed together again.

Delicate fingers made quick work of Sebastian’s belt and trousers, Sebastian let Rich slide his legs off him as he started to work on his clothes. The kissing never stopped as they tugged at each other’s clothes, opening them up for just enough access.

“My, my, isn’t someone excited.” Rich smirked into Sebastian’s rough kiss, his hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock.

“I could say the same about you.” He returned the grin, his own hand finding its way to Rich’s surprisingly, much to Sebastian’s relief, also hard cock.

If he had felt like a teenage that night in his bedroom, he most certainly felt like one right now, fooling around with Rich in a public restroom. The silence of the large room was only broken the kissing and small movements. That is until Rich broke the kiss to lean closer to Sebastian’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, Basher. Make me feel.” His one hand still slowly stroking him, while the other moved into his messy hair.  “Check my front pocket, Tiger.”

“Oh you sneaky little bastard.” He grinned as he felt a small bottle and a condom packet. There was a playful sparkle in Rich’s eyes that excited Sebastian like no other man, or woman, had before.

“You planned this all along.”

“Yeah, a little.”

“You’re fucking incredible.”

Rich never had a chance to reply as his mouth became preoccupied with Sebastian’s once again. He responded with a needy moan that went straight to Sebastian’s cock.

His hand fumbled with the bottle, partly out of eagerness, partly because Rich’s soft lips and devilish tongue were driving him wild.

“O-oh.” Rich gasped, his head falling back as he felt Sebastian’s fingers. Sebastian took the opportunity to kiss along his throat, letting his teeth graze just along his Adam’s apple.

“I-I’m warning you, Mo-oh fuck yes!” His warning was cut off as he felt Sebastian’s fingers start to stretch him.

“Oh, are you now?” He murmured, grinning as Rich started to push back against his fingers.

“Mmm just keep doing that and I might just let you live.”

“Well lucky me, because I don’t intend to stop.” His fingers continued to work Rich until he was a needy moaning mess.

“Oh god, fuck me.” Rick whined, causing an amused grin on Sebastian’s face. From all the times he had met him, he always seemed so composed.

“Turn around.” Sebastian grumbled against his throat and Rich was quick to obey. Sebastian could feel him practically melting between him and the door.

Rich felt incredible as he slowly pushed in, his body pushed back against Sebastian’s, begging him for more. Sebastian happily obliged as he continued to push in. he gave a few slow shallow thrust, causing a low groan to rumble in Rich’s throat.

When Sebastian was finally in Rich fully, he took a moment to take it all in. Rich’s hands were pressed on the door, as if trying to grip it and his body shuddered just slightly. “Sebastian, please.” Came a voice that sounded unlike what he had grown to expect from Rich. It was quieter, slightly hoarse and completely needy. “Or I will take matters into my own hands.” Oh, there’s the Rich he knew.

“Not this time, love. This time, you’re mind.” He whispered into his ear, drawing a small whimper from Rich, before finally starting to fully thrust into him.

The moan Rich let out echoed through the restroom and Sebastian put his hand firmly over his mouth.  “We have to be quiet or we will get caught.” He panted, never losing a beat in his thrust. He could swear that he could hear a muffled laugh from Rich into his hand. Though Rich must have realized Sebastian was right. The room filled with the sounds of his thrusts and the occasional small moans. Sebastian buried his face into Rich’s neck as he felt himself growing closer. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. Rich was clawing down the door. He heard his pants growing shorter and he knew Rich was close too.

He gasped as he felt Rich clench and tighten around him. For a man who had let out a moan that the whole restaurant could hear, his orgasm was surprisingly quiet. However, the sudden surprise of Rich orgasming around him pushed him over the edge. He thrust into him a few more times, riding out his high and not wanting it to end.

He finally pulled out, pulling off the condom and trying it off to throw into the trash. When he turned back around, Rich had fixed his clothes and was at the sink, washing up. Sebastian stepped to the sink next to him.

“That was incredible.”

Rich grinned and lightly kissed his cheek. “Oh, I know.” He lightly gave his cheek a pat. “You should see me in the bedroom.” He teased.

“Oh I can imagine. Maybe that will be next on the list.”

“You’re cute, Tiger. Maybe.” Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at Rich walking to the door. He quickly snapped out of it and followed him out of the restaurant.

“So, will I get to see you at the club soon?”

“If you’re lucky.”

“I consider myself a very lucky man.”

“I’m sure you do. Good bye, Moran.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally caught up with my writing. I had been ahead at least by a chapter or half a chapter since the beginning. I still am hoping to be able to post a new chapter every 2 weeks. That's still going to be my goal. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter of just sex. :)


	8. You're in for it Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the memories from earlier that day still playing through his mind, Sebastian has to work. Tension's running high between him and his boss. Is his job really on the line, or is his boss just being himself? Will Sebastian risk his job for a relationship with a man he barely even knows?

His boss has always warned Sebastian, ‘Don’t get involved with the clients. They will soon thing they are owed everything free, and won’t like you dancing for others. It’s bad for business.’ And Sebastian would scoff every time. He couldn’t help but hear this in his head as he took the long ride back to his flat. Sebastian would show him, this wouldn’t change anything at the club. Rich didn’t seem to want his services for free, and he didn’t seem to mind Sebastian dancing each night. He gave a small cocky smile to himself as he played a whole “I told you so” scenario in his head. He imagined his smug smile as he held Rich’s hand and told his boss everything. Of course, only after him and Rich were truly serious. The look on his boss’s face would be priceless. And if he did get fired? There were plenty of jobs around the area, even more clubs. Besides, his boyfriend was an actor, that had to pay good money, or at least enough money to have a chauffeur driving Sebastian to secret restaurants for impromptu dates.

The car parked at his flat and he stepped out, his little daydream coming to an abrupt end.

He still had some time before work that night, enough time to wash up, and spend the rest of the afternoon trying to not act like he just had the best sex he’s had in quite some time. After he showered he heard his phone buzz.

[I had quite the time today with you, Tiger. Perhaps I will have to come to the club tonight for a round two. xoxo]

Sebastian’s stomach twisted in a way he had never felt it before. On the one hand, Rich would be there tonight. On the other hand, round two? Sebastian most definitely didn’t oppose to a round two, but at the club? With his boss looming around constantly to make sure all his little minions stayed in line and earned him money, maybe wouldn’t be the best idea. Though he knew, if Rich showed up, there wouldn’t be a thing that he would not do if he was asked. Hell, he’d drop to his knees on stage if Rich asked him to.

[I’ll see you there.] Was all he could respond with. It was simple, it was stupid. He quickly saved Rich’s number, however. It was nice to have some sort of way to contact him without having to wait on Rich to reach out to him first.

The club felt different that night, in reality it wasn’t any different from any other night. Besides a few of Sebastian’s coworkers calling out the fact they could tell Sebastian had “got some” that day. He laughed and admitted that he had, not that it was a new thing for him, and spared them all the details of why this time it was different. He took extra care with his stage makeup that night and by the time it was his time to get on stage he was practically vibrating with excitement. He felt alive again.

His excitement only rose when he saw Rich standing in the back at the bar. He licked over his lip as he continued his dance, doing his best to interact with all the non-Rich people in the audience, which proved harder than one would think.

The dance ended with his going into the audience, stopping here and there to give a small taste of a lap dance. Give them a sample, and they just might pay for a bit more. When he reached Rich, the song had ended and everyone clapped. Sebastian gave a small sigh and went back to the stage to collect the rest of his tips and gave a playful bow before going back stage.

“That guy is going to be bad news, Moran. If you keep this up, he’s going to cost you your job.” His boss grumbled as Sebastian counted his money.

“Yeah and firing me will cost you at least have of your nightly earnings. Face it, I’m the best dancer you’ve got.”

“You cocky little shit. You think I can’t find another man with a big dick who can shake his ass on stage? You’re nothing special.”

“Then why am I still here?”

“I ask myself the same each fucking night. As a matter of fact, I’ve hired a few new faces. Give the audience a little taste of something new and exciting. Instead of the tired old Colonel who gets hard for any little client who will tickle his prick.”

“We’ll see how long they last. No one stays for very long.”

“No, they don’t… doesn’t that mean you’ve outstayed your welcome here?”

“Are you firing me?”

“For the time being? No… but I’d be careful, Moran.”

“Sure… careful… that’s me… Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to count this again. Twenty, Fourty, Sixty….” He began to count his tips once again as his boss walked off. It wasn’t the first time that he had threatened Sebastian’s job, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. New dancers came and went at this place faster than you could believe. Men who thought that their cute bodies could get them some extra money, men who thought the job would just be taking off their clothes on stage and then drinking at the bar while others paid for it. But it was more than that. It was just as mentally demanding as it is physically. It takes practice and it takes confidence. You are shedding yourself on stage while still commanding the entire room.

He made his way out to the bar, stopping a few times for the flirty clients and taking in all the compliments. He made it to Rich and smiled. “So, what did you think?”

“I think you danced on stage and made, 300 pounds?”

“306, but yeah.”

Rich nodded. “No too bad, more than any of the others.”

“Well I am in the best.”

“You’re the most experienced here. They know you better.”

“Are you here to critique my performance or to see me?”

“Sorry, darling. Just observing.” He turned back to Sebastian and put back on a smile.

“So my boss is on my ass, so round two here may not be the best idea. I need this job. I mean until I find something that pays better, which I don’t think I’ll get finding any time soon.”

“Oh… of course not.” He sipped on his drink. “306 a night…. That’s not too bad at all.” He  murmured. “We can hold off round two.”

He seemed different, and Sebastian couldn’t point out why. Perhaps it was because Rich was drinking, or maybe Rich was jealous? It would be stupid to bring it up though, so he just stood there and ordered a beer for himself.

“Does your boss allow you to drink on the job?”

“One drink won’t hurt me.”

Rich gave a small laugh, the one that seems to send a chill through Sebastian. “I should buy him out. No more drinking on the job.” He smirked up at the man.

“I’m sure you would be a much better boss than that man.”

“I’m positive that I would be.” He pulled out his phone and responded rather quickly to a text. “Speaking of business. I have some that I must attend to. Sorry to cut the night short. You did very well tonight.” Rich rose up enough to give a light kiss on Sebastian’s cheek and he felt a hand slip into his pocket. As he watched Rich walk away he pulled out a small wad of notes.

“Hey, he didn’t close his tab.” The bartender called out. Sebastian pulled out a few notes. “I’ve got it.”

His cheek seemed to burn where the light kiss was placed, and he finished off a second beer. Each time he sees Rich it seems that the man just becomes more and more of a mystery. Just when he feels he may have figured out even the smallest bit of him, it seems that it just unlocks more questions. He should have been frustrated, he should be angry and worried, but he wasn’t. Sebastian Moran was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've added a new chapter. I've been having a really rough time and I just haven't been in the mindset to be able to write all that much on this. I swear I haven't abandoned it, and I'm crossing my fingers that I will be able to get back to posting chapters regularly again.


End file.
